This invention relates generally to government regulation and more specifically to methods and systems for providing compliance with rules under the Family Medical Leave Act.
A company and company employees desire prompt and accurate assessment of leave requests under the Family Medical Leave Act (FMLA). Known FMLA assessment and evaluation methods have several disadvantages. For example, FMLA assessment and evaluation methods are largely paper-based. When using such methods, the tracking of granted leaves and leave requests by company and by employee is difficult and labor intensive. Multiple employees provide leave information in the form of leave requests, and the accuracy of the information depends on the experience and knowledge of the employees. In addition, using known methods and systems can be time consuming, requiring a significant amount of human resources personnel time. This is due in part to the fact that known systems and methods do not allow for easy retrieval of archived data and have no reporting capability. Therefore, every leave request involves additional research.
It would be desirable to provide methods and systems that provide guidance and an efficient way to ensure compliance with governmental rules such as those rules of the FMLA without the investment of time and resources commonly needed for known methods and systems.